


Under the Weather

by Tigerfics



Series: Baby Girl [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deepthroating, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfics/pseuds/Tigerfics
Summary: Sadie is sick, but she still wants to play.





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't the fic I promised to post today (*cough* yesterday *cough*), but I hope the length makes up for it?! The other one is fighting me every step of the way, but it's getting there! 
> 
> This fic includes sex between a very young child (4ish years old) and her adult father. Since she is a minor and cannot consent I've tagged it as non-con/rape. If you think I've left out an important tag please let me know.
> 
> This is FICTION!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sadie's been home sick for two days, but overnight her temperature finally broke. Kevin's relieved, he'd been so worried that he'd nearly driven her to urgent care at least three times. But the scariest part has passed, and now she only has a sore throat and a mild cough. Kevin's just returned from the drug store, and calls Sadie over to administer the new medicine the pharmacist had recommended. 

“Here baby girl, open up.” Kevin nudges her chin, moving the nozzle of the throat spray to her mouth. He shoots two squirts of the cherry flavored liquid at the back of her throat, then pulls back. “Good girl. Swallow for me?” Sadie does so with a grimace. 

“It tingles!” She rasps. Kevin chuckles and kisses her cheek. 

“It’s gonna numb your throat for a while, so you don’t couch as much, and so it doesn’t hurt either.” He strokes a finger down the line of her throat. “Does it feel any better baby?”

Sadie nods, poking a finger into her mouth and reaching as far back as she can. “I can barely feel it!” She grins. 

Kevin’s cock twitches as he immediately thinks of all the ways he can take advantage of his daughter’s numbed throat. He clears his throat and closes his eyes to rid himself of the thought. “When it starts to hurt again just let me know, ok? And we’ll give you some more.” She nods again and turns back to the tv, already distracted. Kevin stands and walks back into the kitchen. 

He leans against the counter, hands rubbing his face as he lets his previous thoughts race through his mind once again. Why hadn’t he thought of using the spray sooner? It would have made training Sadie to deepthroat him so much easier. “Idiot.” He mumbles to himself. He shakes his head and groans. “Complete fucking idiot.”

 

Later that night, the two of them are curled up together on the couch watching Frozen. Sadie makes her father sing every song with her, and he’s only a little ashamed to know the lyrics. By the time the credits roll, Sadie is slumped against him, yawning constantly. He ushers her upstairs and into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

She meets Kevin in his bedroom when she’s done, climbing up onto the bed and sprawling out on top of him. “My throat is itchy again, daddy.” 

“Alright sweetheart, one last dose then it’s bedtime, ok?” 

Sadie whines petulantly. “But I feel so much better daddy! And you said when my tem- my temp’ture goes down that we can play again!” She sits up and glares at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kevin runs a hand through her soft hair. “I know I did baby, but if you’re still not feeling good then I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But daddy I want to!” She adopts an exaggerated pout. “Please? Just a little bit?” 

Kevin sighs and nods. “Fine. But if you’re in any pain or feel uncomfortable at any point, you need to tell me right away. Deal?” 

“Deal!” she agrees, launching herself at him with a small cheer of triumph. She peppers kisses to his face until he laughs. 

“Lay down sweetheart.” Sadie rushes to comply, spreading out on her back next to him on the bed. Kevin leans over and kisses her softly. “What do you want me to do baby?” He runs a hand down the length of her body until he reaches the hem of her nightgown. “Hmm? Do you want daddy’s fingers?” He pulls the material up and slides his hand into her panties. “Or maybe you want my cock? Want me to fuck this pretty little pussy?” he rubs over her slit, just barely pressing the pad of his index finger inside. “Or maybe,” he whispers into her ear, running his tongue along the shell before continuing. “Maybe you want daddy's mouth?”

He dips his finger into her pussy, already wet and getting wetter with every word. “I could lick this cute little cunt until you’re dripping, until my face is soaked in your juices.” Sadie whines and wriggles against his hand. He presses in to the knuckle, rubbing the heel of his hand against her clit as he does. She tightens around his digit, as he begins to thrust shallowly.

“Is that what you want? My lips around your clit and my tongue up inside you?” Kevin kisses down her throat, stopping to suck lightly at her collarbone. She nods frantically, a soft moan escaping. 

Kevin crawls down the bed until he settles between her legs, his face nestled into the soft skin behind her knee. “Lift up, baby,” he urges, helping to remover her panties and spread her legs over his shoulders. A soft kiss is placed to her mound before he spreads her lips and dives in. 

He sucks at her clit, lashing the tiny bud with his tongue as he adds another finger to the one currently fucking into her. The room is filled with the obscene sounds his mouth and fingers make on her wet cunt, interspersed with Sadie’s rough groans and whimpers of pleasure. 

A particularly hard suck to her clit sends Sadie over the edge, her orgasm causing her entire body to quake on the bed. Kevin doesn’t let up, continuing his dual assault until she cums twice more and collapses, wrung out on the bed. Kevin lifts his head and takes in her loose-limbed sprawl, her thighs still shaking minutely and slick with sweat and her own juices. He licks his lips and sits up, stretching out the slight twinge from leaning over for so long. 

“You were amazing sweetheart. Taste so sweet.” He kisses her softly, licking into her mouth and sharing her taste. “I could eat you out for every meal and be a happy man.” 

Sadie smiles and urges him up the bed, wrapping her limbs around him in a full body hug. She pulls away when she feels his hard cock brush against her thigh. “Your turn now, daddy?” 

Kevin hugs her tight and shakes his head. “No baby, I’m ok. Just go to sleep.” 

Sadie frowns and reaches down to tug at his aching erection. “But you’re hard. I want to make you feel good too.” 

She strokes him for a moment before he pulls away again, this time separating their bodies completely. He sits up and gazes down at her, at the small furrow between her brows. “Are you sure baby? I know you don’t feel well still, I don’t want to make you feel worse.” Sadie quickly reassures him, nuzzling at his denim-covered crotch. 

Kevin removes his clothes quickly, then settles with his back against the headboard. “Alright sweetheart. Just let me know if it hurts too much, ok? And we’ll stop.” She nods and scurries up the bed, resting on her side between his legs, her head cushioned by his thigh. She grasps his cock and rubs it over lips, flicking her tongue out to taste the precum gathered on the tip. She moves to take him into her mouth, licking around the head and sucking lightly. 

When she goes to take him deeper into her throat she grunts and pulls back, coughing harshly. “Sore,” she rasps out. 

Kevin smooths a hand over her head and reassures her. “It’s ok baby. If it hurts too much you can just use your hand.” She shakes her head and sinks back down, slowly this time. When his cock butts against her throat she pulls away again, coughing. 

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes, upset that she’s lost all the progress she’s made over the past few weeks. “Daddy I can’t do it anymore!” She closes her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. 

Kevin wraps her in a tight hug. “It's ok sweetheart. You're sick, we can just wait until you feel better. I'm not mad baby girl, I promise.” She sniffs wetly, wedging her face into the crook of his neck. Kevin bites his lip, considering for a moment before voicing the idea in his head. “Hey baby. If you really want to suck daddy's cock, I might have an idea of how to make it not hurt.” 

Her head shoots up, a hopeful smile on her face. “Really? Oh please please please daddy! I wanna make you feel good too!” She wipes a hand under her eyes. 

Kevin reaches for the bedside table, grabbing the throat spray. He wiggles it at Sadie, grinning. “Open up baby girl.”

Sadie looks confused for a moment, but opens her mouth wide. When her father has sprayed all around her throat, including an extra pump or two to the back of her tongue, she swallows the excess liquid and smiles. “It's already working!” 

“Ok sweetheart, remember to tell me if it's too much, ok?” He waits for her to nod before he settles back in against the headboard. Sadie crawls back between his legs and immediately takes his half hard cock into her mouth. She takes her time, suckling on the head until he is fully hard again. Once she's satisfied with his hardness she slowly sinks lower. Kevin feels his cock nudge her throat and he tenses, ready to pull back at the slightest hint of pain. But Sadie just waits a moment, and when her throat doesn't protest she looks up at him and grins around his cock. She wastes no time in sucking him down, her gag reflex nonexistent as he pushes down down down. 

Finally her nose is buried in the thatch of hair at the base of his cock, and Kevin is trembling with the need to thrust into the tight hot wet perfection of his daughter's throat. He threads his fingers into her hair and slowly draws her off his length. She makes a noise of protest as he slips out. “Daddy! Wha-”

“Shh baby girl it's ok. You're doing great.” He rubs his cock over her lips and across her cheekbone before pushing shallowly inside her mouth once again. “Daddy needs to fuck your mouth. Is that ok sweetheart?” He thrusts a bit deeper, angling to nudge the soft inside of her cheek. He runs a thumb over the bulge it creates, tracing the ridges before he pulls out. “If you're in pain or if you want me to stop pinch my thigh. Nod if you understand baby.” She nods quickly, and without a single word opens her mouth for him to slide back inside. 

Kevin chuckles and leans down to kiss her forehead. “Alright. Hold still.” Gripping her hair in a fist he slides inside in one smooth stroke, not stopping until his balls hit her chin. He stays in place for long seconds, pressing against her skull to keep her as close as possible. “Swallow sweetheart. Swallow daddy's cock. Fuuucckkk!” He groans out, the rippling of her throat around him unlike anything he's ever felt before. 

He pulls back until his cock rests on her tongue, letting her breathe deeply for a moment. “Ready?” He asks. Sadie doesn't respond, just pushes forward onto his dick again. Kevin grips her hair tight and holds her in place. “Stay. Still.” Each word is accompanied by a deep thrust, and he quickly settles into a rhythm that would be impossible, if not for the spray numbing his daughter's throat. “Fuck! Fuck, your throat baby girl. So fucking good on my cock.” He fucks her face hard and fast, and the hollow “gluck gluck gluck” sound his cock makes when it pushes deep into her is the hottest fucking sound he's ever heard. When he notices tears streaming down Sadie's face he slows and pulls back, immediately missing the feeling. 

“Are you ok baby?” He wipes away a tear from her cheek and waits, his gaze intent on hers. 

Sadie opens her mouth, but nothing but a soft croak comes out. She clears her throat and tries again. “I'm ok,” she whispers. “More.” Kevin watches her for another moment before he draws her back in, her mouth already open and ready. 

He resumes his earlier rhythm, fucking deep into her again and again. She swallows around him again, unprompted, and he groans, thrusting in as deep as possible and staying there. Sadie swallows around him in an uneven rhythm, her throat constricting and relaxing and driving him closer and closer to release. 

“Oh fuck baby. So fucking good. Love fucking this throat.” He pulls out, allowing her to breathe freely for only a few seconds before plunging back inside. “You're daddy's good little cock sucker, aren't you? Made for my cock.” Kevin tightens his hand in her hair and uses it to pull her towards his thrusting hips. “Fucking. Swallow. Oh god yesss!” He holds her face in tight as he empties into her. 

Reaching down, he wraps his hand lightly over her throat, feeling his cock jerk and release through her skin. “Shit Sadie, take it all. Take all of daddy's cum right into your b-” he cuts off as another bolt of pleasure surges through him. Finally he's spurting the last pulse of cum into her and pulling back. 

Sadie's panting and her face is wet with her tears, but she's grinning wider than Kevin's ever seen. “I did it!” She rasps. “It worked!” 

Kevin lets loose a strangled laugh and draws her in for a hug. “You did so good baby girl. Took everything thing like a pro.” He settles them both under the covers and turns off the bedside lamp. 

“Daddy?” Sadie's voice breaks the comfortable silence they've sunk into. 

“Yeah baby?”

“Do you think they make that spray in different flavors?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to remind everyone that this is FICTION and should not be recreated in real life.
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed or have any suggestions/requests! Thanks so much for reading! I'm also on [ Tumblr ](http://tigerfics.tumblr.com) !


End file.
